


Glass House - Chinese

by mangapple



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Sephiroth/cloud strife - Fandom
Genre: Anal Beads, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Catharsis Ending, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Gentle Sex, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Spanking, Paddling, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), Power Dynamics, Power Play, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Redemption, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangapple/pseuds/mangapple
Summary: 面对一个饱受痛苦折磨的克劳德·斯特莱夫，萨菲罗斯失去了终结仇敌性命所能带来的所有乐趣。在绑架了这个忧郁的年轻人后，片翼天使开始用新的方式指引他的宿敌。通过肉体与精神上的痛疼，两人第一次感受到了什么。原文:Glass Houseby Koroshimasu
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. 章一：安魂曲

**Author's Note:**

> 译者：非常喜欢的一篇疗愈向的文，虽然我翻译速度慢，但我会坚持翻完的。这里的萨菲罗斯虽然是AC萨，但仍能看到属于曾经CC萨的那种温柔。

谎言成了他生命的构成部分。他失去过太多，也见证了太多，待到战争结束，他已然一无所有。爱丽丝的离去，朋友们的告别，他的愿望已改变，他的真爱已凋零，再没有继续战斗的理由了。尽管如此，为了蒂法，为了大家，他装作他仍能感到快乐。这是谎言扎根于他生命的开端。

如往常一样，当他说他想外出散步时，蒂法天真地相信了。她不必怀疑他，而极善隐藏情绪的他也不曾说出过其他理由。

他缓步进入暴雨之中，门在身后砰得一声关上了。转眼间他被雨淋得湿透，他蜷缩在夹克衫中，小声咒骂这雨，他自己，他和巴雷特愚蠢的争执，以及他的整个人生。真的，那毫无意义。他想，恐怕他们谁都不记起这场争执缘何而起。不过是一句漫不经心的玩笑话，扯断了他长期紧绷的神经。仅此而已。而这两天，除了最低限度的问候，他们再未说过话。沉默变得难以忍受，他们之间的气氛令人感到窒息。而在雨中他至少还能透口气。

他继续走着，漫无目的地，只想要远离家，逃开那令他难以呼吸的沉默。雨下得更大了，豆大的雨点击打着他，他抬头仰望天空，像个孩子般痛快畅饮。直到咸涩的味道在舌尖上散开，他才意识到那是懊恼的眼泪与冰冷的雨水混在了一起，冲洗着，净化着，直到怨愤尽失，徒余哀伤平静。

风暴逐渐减弱，当他走近密林时，就只剩下轻微的阵雨。与往常一样，他轻易找到了这里。他满面笑容地站在空地上，凝望漆黑的天空。沉默依旧存在，但就像这风暴，会慢慢减弱强度。苦痛与仇怨会如街上尘土被雨水冲刷洗净，带来希望与新生。

……如果这一切还能继续。他不愿再自欺欺人地去想其他事情，这不过是暴风雨前的宁静罢了。他自我欺骗地玩着“幸福”的游戏太久了。

他从宽松的衣袋里取出了一把有着锯齿状刀刃的猎刀。他用手指描摹着刀刃的形状，感受着尖端刺入指尖，血液顺着刀身与手掌滑落。

他囿于原地，渴求，希望，祈祷，梦想这一天的到来已很久。他也并非第一次这么做。也许巴雷特已经有所察觉……也许这才是他们争执的真正理由……他知道朋友们关心他，但他无法强迫自己认同这种关心。

克劳德需要并渴求伤痛有时能带来的一些感受，他更用力地抓紧猎刀，举到左手腕上方。

雨越下越大，淹没了周围所有声音，甚至包括在他脑海里回荡的声音。他未能注意到出现在被背后，振翅拍打的声响及随之涌来的冰冷气息。轻缓的脚步声出现在克劳德背后的泥地上，但这个年轻人眼中仅有自己淌血的手指，对此一无所察。

在他能将刀刃砍下，在左腕留下一道伤口前，一只戴着黑色手套的手突然出现。它抓着他的右肩，粗暴地将这个年轻人背转过身，而后，克劳德听到了一阵轻微的震颤声。

当一把细长刀刃映入魔晄瞳中，他勉强笑着点了点头。雨落在他鼻尖，滑落到他脖颈，湿漉漉的金发耷拉下来。他轻轻颤抖着，呼气成雾，声音嘶哑道：“很高兴见到你，萨菲罗斯。”

高大的片翼天使左手紧握正宗，一时语塞，最后抓住了克劳德手中紧握的武器。这位强大的战士不悦地皱眉，大声质问道：“所以，这是什么？”

悲伤的笑声从克劳德嘴中蹦出，他摇了摇头。“你可，来的真是时候。”他抬起仍自由的那只手，伸向他的宿敌，“嘿，如果你想做什么，现在就是你最好的机会。”

萨菲罗斯不可置信地看着他，停顿了一下，狠戾地强调：“我告诉过你，克劳德，我 **绝不会** 成为回忆。”

为什么这些话不再如从前那样让人感到恐惧和威胁？

克劳德满不在乎地耸了耸肩，冷淡地喃喃：“没错。可你在或不在，也没什么区别。”他尽力挺起胸膛，向这位堕天使走近半步，勇敢地迎上他的目光，带着一丝微笑回应：“我不会跑，也不会藏起来。这对我们而言都是更好的选择。”

来自雷电的强闪光刺痛了他的双眼。感觉就好像整个森林都在旋转，世界将离克劳德远去。这就是那个该死的夺走了他所有一切的怪物。他的母亲，他的家乡，他的真爱，他的希望，他的一切。人人都说，他知道他应该用尽全力向他冲去，竭尽所能击败他，但他再也无法强迫自己这么做了。

克劳德只是太累了。

萨菲罗斯对发生的一切保持着警惕，下一刻，他的武器穿透了克劳德的外套，划开毛衣，却并未贯穿肉体。萨菲罗斯并未如他所愿那般行事，这让克劳德十分气恼，他跺着脚，一只靴子踩进了脚边泥泞的水坑。

他凶狠地咆哮：“快点！来啊！怎么？你害怕了是么？”

萨菲罗斯屈身靠近正宗刀柄，稍加用力按下刀尖，与克劳德对视的双眼中蕴藏着危险。这位年长的战士安静地评估着他的受害者。有着如裂缝绽开般竖瞳的绿眸由左及右，由上而下，来来回回转动几次后，他冷笑着站得更高了。

年长的男性咬牙切齿地点出了事实：“你……你甚至没有试图抵抗……”

克劳德再次脆弱地微笑，而后又发出一丝笑声。“不……混蛋……”

尽管周围电闪雷鸣，但萨菲罗斯和克劳德都不曾断开相交的视线。没有人眨眼，没有人动作，甚至呼吸都暂停了。怒吼的狂风，冰冷的雨滴，折断的树枝，这些对于站在彼此面前的两人而言都无关紧要。

仿若一个世纪后，萨菲罗斯轻轻放下了正宗。在克劳德乱成一团的脑中，他的敌人脸上显现出……担忧？困惑不解？但是，为什么？为什么萨菲罗斯会拥有这其中 **任何** 一种情绪？他不该是死亡预兆本身么？

克劳德注意到正宗紧贴他肉体所带来的刺痛与灼烧感已经消失，他为失去这种感觉而悲伤。他抓住刀身以将它抬起，再一次戳刺进自己身体。

“继续啊！你为什么要停手？”

萨菲罗斯有些茫然，完全被弄糊涂了，他脸显得更白了，轻声急切地回应：“我……因为……”他低头看了一会儿自己的靴子，思考了几秒，眼睛再次与克劳德的相对。

年轻人的呼吸梗塞在喉咙中，萨菲罗斯冷酷地厉声说道：“我告诉过你，我会夺走你生命中 **一切** 你所珍视的存在。”黑色羽翼自他右肩胛处展开，这位声名显赫的战士紧接着说了下去，“而你却告诉我，再也没有能让你珍视的存在了……”

绝望的声音从克劳德喉中溢出。他急促地喘息着。就好像这个世界正收缩着，想压垮他。他上气不接下气地咳嗽，他开始惊慌失措。这些之前都发生过，但它不该是这样的，他的弱点不应该如此毫无保留地暴露在萨菲罗斯面前。克劳德仍抓着猎刀的手按压住右侧太阳穴。

他整个人都在颤抖，脆弱地脱口而出：“我他妈就是一团糟……我不，不珍视任-任何东西，再也不了……”他咽下了喉中又一个肿块，强忍泪水，但仍旧有一部分随着他的话语落下。“全搞砸了。我的脑子在飞速转动，即使我醒着，我的梦魇也在我身边，但我……”他忍住干笑，抓着自己湿漉漉的头发，慢慢抬起头，直视着萨菲罗斯。

在场的另一个人完全惊呆了，张口结舌，不知道该说些什么，也不知该作何反应。

克劳德紧张地呜咽着，并非对萨菲罗斯而是自言自语道：“我……无法感受到……任何东西……”

在他意识到之前，眼泪已经落了下来。烫热的泪滑过脸颊，大滴泪珠滚落。灼热的自他胸腔升起，滑过他喉咙时甚至让他窒息。

为了勾勒出这一地区的地图，克劳德几乎在脑中退却了，他的记忆飞速回到了他最终让爱丽丝安息的时候。尽管他很努力，但他仍旧想不起他将她埋葬在何处。

他失控地抽泣起来，难以自制。当他哭嚎时他紧紧闭上了双眼：“我，我试过让-让自己消失，但-但是我做的都不管用！”他摇晃着摔倒在地，忍受着炽烈的呼吸，“我……不-不知道……为什么……我不能……”

萨菲罗斯张着嘴，古怪地看了他一眼，头低向一边，笨拙地说出：“克劳德……你……这不——”

“这就是我所能感觉到的全部么？”他一边自问，一边研究着自己手中的刀和手臂上的伤痕。“既然我已经不再感受到痛苦，为何我还要去费心思考？”他安静地将那把锋利的刀从太阳穴附近放下，再一次对准了自己的手腕。

萨菲罗斯几乎忘记了自己手中的武器，只小心翼翼地看着克劳德，视线跟随着他的动作。

克劳德无视了他陷入震惊的仇敌，开始用猎刀丈量自己的手臂的长度，当刀子顺着他的手臂向下，他用力按压下去。猎刀所经之处他的手臂泛起红色的线，他的肌肉被划开，鲜血涌动，顺着臂膀滴落。

眼见血流如注，萨菲罗斯终于从他自身的奇想中醒悟过来，“等等，你在干什么？”他的手指抽搐着向克劳德的方向靠近，但矮一些的男性只是眼神空洞地咧嘴一笑。

虽然既不有趣更不精彩，但他还是一边窃笑着一边解释道：“我甚至感受不到孤独一人无人可爱的真正影响。虚弱，可怜……”他开始边笑边哭。泪水自他脸上淌下，与他手臂上涌出的鲜血融汇，滴落……

在一次喘气后克劳德抽了抽鼻子，尽管仍他无法停止哭泣，他还是再次握紧了猎刀。“那好吧。”他咬着牙，颤抖着，声音中混杂着愤怒，怨恨与悲伤，“既然你不做，那我来做。”

萨菲罗斯大吃一惊，气愤地说道：“住手！把它收起来。”

克劳德摇了摇头，反驳道：“不。已经够了，萨菲罗斯。”他摇晃着，抹掉脸上的水，这个沮丧的年轻人解释说：“我想要一个人去死，但你知道么？我猜想即使这样对我也没有用。”万念俱灰的他麻木地站在那里，感受着鲜血不断涌出汇聚在他的脚下。

“很高兴至少现在我不孤独……”

克劳德还未及用力划下最后一道伤口，萨菲罗斯已瞬移到他身边，敲落了他紧握的猎刀，左手仍拿着武器，纤长的肢体环抱住克劳德的腰，将这个年轻人拉向他，他们强健的胸肌撞击在一起，萨菲罗斯收回右手，紧紧握拳，重重击向克劳德后脑勺。

金发男子如一道光，无力地晕倒在萨菲罗斯强壮的臂弯中。眼皮颤动着闭合，不省人事的年轻男性溜进了黑暗所给予的令人迷醉的温暖中。


	2. 相互影响的钢铁意志

克劳德虚弱地呻吟着，当他试图拉伸僵硬酸痛的四肢时，他的身体对此提出了抗议。听到金属链条随着动作叮当作响的声音时，他停下了下来，这个年轻人很快从半昏迷状态清醒过来。伴着难以自抑的慌乱，他注意到自己手腕上有一副金属手铐，由一截短链相连。另一条长锁链穿过短链中间位置，顺着他的身体蜿蜒而下，链接了他脚踝上的镣铐。

手腕反复摩擦过金属镣铐所引起的疼痛让克劳德不由停下动作，重新观察起他所身处的这个新环境。他后知后觉地发现，他并未移动，而且赤身裸体。似乎是有人刻意剥光了他，寒凉的空气让他不自觉轻颤，泛起鸡皮疙瘩。他心蓦然一沉，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，注意到他正被关在一个不超过150平方英尺的小房间中。

随着他动作，有些东西在吱呀作响，当他筋疲力尽地躺平，弹簧床垫发出的声响让他整个人都感到不适。他被安置在干净的床铺上，双腿被迫张开与肩同宽。双眼如被灼烧，头痛欲裂，他回忆起萨菲罗斯是如何野蛮粗暴地将他击晕，难怪他醒来时如此痛苦难捱。任何一个戴着镣铐不得不忍受这般粗暴对待的人都会觉得浑身不适。

他想要仔细观察这个房间的更多细节，但他眼中所见仍旧是雾蒙蒙模糊一片……

“准备好战斗了么？”在他右侧，一把悦耳的嗓音懒洋洋地响起，克劳德四下寻觅，发现对他说话的正是那个可恶的片翼天使。啊哈，这足够解释一切。越来越多的记忆模糊浮现。暴雨，闪耀的雷电，繁茂的树冠，鲜血，自己的热泪，死亡的渴求……以及萨菲罗斯……

虽然在这之后的事情克劳德都已无法记起，但他只希望他的宿敌在找到他之后，能满足于仅仅将他一人如囚犯般关押在此。最重要的是，克劳德不希望蒂法，马琳或巴雷特也被袭击俘获。他期盼他们仍能自由且不受伤害。如果他们受到伤害，克劳德永远无法原谅他自己。

无视脑后淤肿引起的阵阵抽痛，克劳德拼命集中注意力，艰难地眨了眨眼，试图向萨菲罗斯投去冷漠的视线。不经意撞见自己赤裸的身体时，他不由停下视线，注意到萨菲罗斯扔了一条床单在他生殖器附近权作遮蔽之用。

克劳德气急败坏地怒吼道：“该死的我的衣服究竟在哪？”

与这间房相邻的其他房间是完全空置的，属于萨菲罗斯的黑色长靴不急不躁来回踏过地板的声响是此时克劳德双耳所能捕捉到的唯一声音来源，而他看向克劳德的眼神中透漏着淫邪。

奇怪的是，房门是敞开的，于是克劳德伸长脖子努力向门外看去，发现与他们所在的房间相连的是一间宽敞的门厅。根据他所瞥见的门厅中家具的摆放情况推测，与之相连的应该还有几间休息室，一个大厨房，几间空置的曾另做他用的房间。

突然，萨菲罗斯低吼着猛冲向克劳德，钳住他的下巴，迫使这个年轻人转头看向他：“看着我！”

冷不防被打断思考的克劳德不由对萨菲罗斯怒目而视，而对方也未再有动作，只专注地凝视着他。而在重新夺得了属于他的青年的关注后，萨菲罗斯脸上的寒意消融无踪，那种熟悉的，如得见心爱玩具般的愉悦眼神重又出现在他眸中。

意识到这点后，克劳德眨了眨眼，困惑不安。哪一个才是真正的萨菲罗斯？他如何能轻易在残暴病态与温文尔雅之间无缝切换？

突如其来的愤怒促使克劳德责问出声：“我会被剥光衣服扔在这里是因为你不仅想要折磨我还，还想操我是吧？”他干笑一声，又自以为狠毒地补充，“你这个该死的色情狂！”

萨菲罗斯被激怒了，眼神中闪烁着危险的警告意味。“丢弃你那些自我怜悯的故事吧，克劳德。你不会得到特殊对待，尤其当你如此亟不可待地想要让自己被彻底遗忘。”

这番话并未对克劳德产生丝毫影响，他叹了口气，头往后仰，脑袋陷入干净的枕头之中。虽然闭眼后金星乱冒，这点痛楚仍不足以令他真正关心起自身幸福。

“那好吧，”他开始用一种强装不在乎的语调说道：“随你想做什么。我不在乎，我也不会哭着求你停手的。”

萨菲罗斯恼怒地瞪着他，而他只是尽力保持视线对准前方，以免自己的意图不慎暴露。片刻后，萨菲罗斯离开了他身边，走到房门旁，掏出一把钥匙插入锁孔，砰一声用力将其阖上锁紧。而后转过身，穿行过大半房间，将银色钥匙随意抛掷在地板某处。钥匙落地的轻微声响引得克劳德脊背微颤，但在他意识到之前，这种感觉已消影无踪。

萨菲罗斯迫近他身边，手指灵巧地在床单下寻到了束缚克劳德脚踝的镣铐，用一把新的钥匙打开了这副枷锁，这位高大的前特种兵凝视着被他囚困的普通士兵。 

克劳德拒绝显露出怯懦的一面，他干脆地无视了萨菲罗斯，再次环顾整个房间。看起来这里是主卧，房内有着大量古旧但精心保养过的家具，大床摆放于房间中央，飘窗之下。

大腿处突来的推力让克劳德不由向前，而后他被推搡着站到了床前，一时不明所以。而在萨菲罗斯准备解开他的手铐时，他未再犹豫，大声咆哮着，用尽全力猛击对方胸腹处，令其后退了几步。既然他的双脚已重获自由，克劳德自然不会放弃逃脱此处的可能。可不及走远，双腿忽遭猛踢，整个人被掀翻在床，手腕脚踝上的锁链立刻回归原位，甚至比先前收得更紧。

克劳德挣动着双腿试图翻转过身，突然手腕上链条被猛得一拉，他整个人被连带着拽至床头，不安地瞥见落在那处的另一条锁链。萨菲罗斯动作灵巧地将男孩翻转过身，双手绑缚至床头，而后从床上退下。

经过一番内心争斗，克劳德最终决定让他的骄傲见鬼去吧，他翻过身俯趴在床上，这让他可以靠着膝盖匍匐前行，最终调整姿态跪坐起身。而在完成这一切动作后，他立刻转身瞪着萨菲罗斯。他想要求对方放他走，也想知道这该下地狱的混账片翼天使到底想做些什么，但他选择保持缄默，想看萨菲罗斯是否会忍不住先开口，显而易见的是，当克劳德沉默不语时，这个人会更乐于敞开心扉。

萨菲罗斯在他面前摇了摇手指，满溢怒气地低吼：“看来我还是不该信任你，对吧？”

克劳德痛苦地呐喊：“放我走！或者干脆杀了我！而不是做些禽兽不如的事情！”

令人讨厌的银发男人却只是对着他露齿一笑，“何不多睡会儿呢？无论如何，你哪里也去不了。”他在房中绕行，意有所指地比划着距离，重又回到原处时突然宣告：“你太瘦了……晚些时候我会带些食物来给你。”说完，他转身面向房门。

“呃-嘿，等等！”克劳德在他身后绝望地喊叫，面向房门身体扭成一个难受的姿态。萨菲罗斯短暂停顿后转过身来，那双绿宝石眼眸好奇地望向他。

身体过分疲劳让克劳德汗流浃背，气喘吁吁，他的声音紧绷：“为什么我会在这里？为什么你不杀了我？”他甚至并不确定自己究竟在说什么，为何如此在意。毕竟，归根结底，萨菲罗斯总是证明他才是更为强大的一方，而且从来为所欲为。求饶乞怜对他并不管用，所以为什么还要尝试？

萨菲罗斯愉快地对他笑了笑，但那笑容中并不包含任何令人安心的存在。“克劳德，在这里，你才是那个决定了你自身目的和行事理由的人。”他的回答直截了当，带着残忍的意味。他压向房门，影子将木纹遮挡吞噬如同他在咆哮。鼻孔大张，瞳孔放大，令他他显得邪恶而疯狂。

他笑容满面，如得到玩具的猫一般满足而深情地低语：“在你能够回答为何你想要结束自己的生命之前，我恐怕你会在这里待上很长一段时间……”他神采飞扬，无情地补充道：“现在，你是我的了。所以你最好从现在开始认真考虑你的答案。”

克劳德感到一股凉意窜上脊背。他非常， **非常** 不喜欢这种声音。

最后一段演说结束后，萨菲罗斯打开了房门，走了出去并再次将其关上。这一次，克劳德未再尝试阻止他，呼喊他，反而茫然地看向飘窗外，颤抖着蜷缩起脚趾。他真的成了一个囚犯，他的生命举无轻重。据他所知，这是他所遭受的另一种残酷馈赠。即使他的父母被残酷地带离他身边也无所谓，即使他最亲密的好友被杀也无所谓。他现在独自一人，在一个他所不熟悉的世界，他不知道自己能否逃脱。

一滴眼泪顺着他的脸颊滑落，他愤怒地拍打它，因自身而暴怒。他可能永远也无法逃离这里，无论他是否选择战斗。所有的希望都已破灭，因为，他得承认，如果他选择放弃，那他无法心安理得。他仍活着，而只要他还活着，他就不能让萨菲罗斯从折磨他的行为中获得满足。

克劳德慢慢闭上眼，从五十开始倒数，在他屈服于睡意之前，他争分夺秒想着在萨菲罗斯回来前最好的结束自身生命的方式。

ӜӜӜ ӜӜӜ

一天中大半时间，他借由睡眠度过，试图忽视每次醒来寻不见萨菲罗斯踪影，心中漫溢而出的孤独苦痛。即使在克劳德刻意疏远旁人的那段时间，甚至在他与蒂法，巴雷特同住的时候，也有能够对话，互动的其他人。但在这里，他一无所有。寂寥蚕食着他的决心。被隔离于此竟是如此可怕，他闷闷不乐地想着。如果萨菲罗斯能够来伤害他，或者嘲笑他的囚犯身份，那会好太多。更糟糕的是，噩梦持续地折磨着他，他频繁自浅眠中醒来，最终干脆坐起身，打着寒颤。 

就这样过去了很久，他依旧拒绝爬回被褥中休息。这成了现时唯一他所能做到的，小小的抗议行为。然而与他相伴的唯有屋外无情的寒风，这让他感觉自己的固执毫无意义。待到早晨，盛放着美味餐点的托盘已摆放在床边他触手可及之处。他别无选择，大口吞咽着迅速将其吃完了。待到第三天，他再难保持清醒，他屈服了，他溜回到舒适的被褥中，将自己牢牢裹紧，寄望着能再次入睡。

三小时后，房门砰地一声开了，他被这声音吵醒。受到惊吓且失去方向感的他试图翻滚下床，却被手腕上的链条绊住。饱受惊吓的克劳德神经紧绷，他强迫自己转头，圆瞪双眼看向萨菲罗斯，后者如暴风般袭来，正低声咒骂着什么。

克劳德不愿让自己背对着这位强大的前特种兵，他扭动翻转过身，维持着坐姿。所幸链条足够长，让他这样坐着并不会感到太多不适。谢天谢地，萨菲罗斯并未在意他的行为，只是突然伸出一只手将他压向床铺。

事发突然不及思考的克劳德甚至未能作出任何拒绝的反应，就这么被压倒在床。萨菲罗斯顺势调整了他的动作，将他的双臂高举过头顶，而不是将其捆绑在背后。这变化让金发男子怒吼着抗议，他不喜欢此刻萨菲罗斯脸上的表情，他想要尽可能多的自由。

萨菲罗斯则显然对所见一切感到非常满意，他突然退后，从床底下取出一个黑色袋子。他在袋子中翻找搜寻着什么，袋子中物品随着他的动作互相撞击出声，但紧张焦虑的克劳德甚至未能从他那获得一丝关于袋中物品的线索。苍白长发垂落至他的下腹，萨菲罗斯，这个不可一世，自诩尊贵的傲慢神明，戏弄着他的俘虏，嘲笑着他的无力。

克劳德的思绪乱成了一锅粥：在近一周的时间里，这个人从未露面，而现在，他又在神神秘秘地作些什么？之后会发生些什么？

克劳德摇了摇头，清了清嗓子，尽可能以最好的状态开口：“萨菲罗斯，拜托，究竟发生了什么？”他压低了声音，他仍在为对方过去一周或多或少对他弃之不顾的行为感到怨愤，他害怕他如果再大声一点，就会变成尖锐的嘲讽。

而萨菲罗斯只是干巴巴地问道：“你为什么想死？”

克劳德耐心告罄，恶狠狠地回应：“关你屁事。”

当萨菲罗斯猛然靠近时，克劳德才意识到他彻底惹怒了他的所有者。男人伸出大手毫不留情地给了他一巴掌，打得他的头不由甩向一侧，不得不用手臂支撑才避免了上半身再次在床上翻滚打转。他被惹火了，无视了攻击，努力踹向这个片翼混蛋的，瞄准的是膝盖或者大腿根的位置。而当萨菲罗斯正圈住他的腿，用链子锁在床尾柱子上时，这动作显然难以完成。

萨菲罗斯最初开始动作时克劳德并不在意，但当这个银发男人一只胳膊压在他胸前，拍打揉捏他的一个乳头时，克劳德忍不住开始尖叫。

“ _ **住手！别碰我！**_ ”甚至请求萨菲罗斯“停下”都是毫无意义的。年长的男性并不打算停止他残忍而恶趣味的动作。

他无情地继续，空着的手掐弄，拉拽，击打，揉搓着克劳德的右乳头。他已经摘下了手套，肌肤肉体的直接相触让年轻的金发男子因厌恶而痛苦地尖叫。

当萨菲罗斯抓住了他拼命踢蹬的双腿，将其从身边拉开，让他的袭击落空时，克劳德几乎陷入了歇斯底里中。愤怒的泪水自他眼角淌落，他哭喊着：“你混蛋！你闯入我家中，绑架了我，把我带到这个鬼地方，最后还抛弃了我！结果 **现在** 你又期望我滚过去让你为所欲为？”他停住了，眼泪哽咽在喉。他不敢相信他真的已经准备好了，哪怕是最微小的挑衅，都足以令他哭泣。

但他的话语似乎对萨菲罗斯产生了一些影响。当他再次看向克劳德，碧绿眼眸柔和下来。他依旧紧抓着青年肌肉紧实的脚踝，但他跪在床上，动作轻柔地边移动边将克劳德的腿往后推。

在他把克劳德摆弄成他所期望的样子后，萨菲罗斯的目光落到了这个年轻人被蹂躏得充血起立的双乳上。“我明白了。你很孤独，那么……”他喃喃自语，观察着男孩因真相被揭穿而涨红的脸颊。

萨菲罗斯的微笑中透着施虐的欲望，他低声轻哼：“不用担心……我会照看着你，所以你不会再有那样的感受……”

在克劳德惊恐的注视中，萨菲罗斯在床脚下搜寻着什么。伴随着一阵沙沙声，萨菲罗斯举起了他拿来的一些东西。他从一个小袋子中拿出了什么，而后走近了克劳德。迎着年轻男性因恐惧而呆滞的目光，萨菲罗斯冷漠而娴熟地将一个夹子夹在了克劳德的左乳头上。

这冰冷的金属夹紧咬撕扯着敏感的表皮，引发剧烈疼痛。克劳德后仰着头，痛苦地尖叫，喉咙发烫，声音粗哑。 

萨菲罗斯小心地站了起来，忽略了他的痛哭声，走到了属于他的囚犯的另一侧，准备将另个夹子夹在克劳德的右乳头上。

克劳德几乎要崩溃了，他特别不喜欢自己的乳头被触碰，当萨菲罗斯的拇指指肚刷过第一个乳头时，带给了他一种怪异反常的感受，让它挺立起来。他扭动着身子，头枕在宽阔的肩膀上。不幸的是，先前所被给予的温柔爱抚被尖锐的疼痛所取代，萨菲罗斯的手指扯紧了属于他的青年的皮肤，而后用第二个夹子夹住了他的乳头。

尽管被紧紧捆缚，克劳德仍旧痛苦地扭动挣扎着，试图大喊着再次作出抵抗，然而一切徒劳无功。他左乳头上的夹子粗暴地磨着他的乳尖，毫无疑问地流血了。至少，他认为是这样，但他不愿去确认。他此前从未遭受过这等的扭曲而残酷的对待。

在萨菲罗斯把他右乳上的夹子进一步压紧时，眼泪在克劳德满含痛楚的眼中汇聚落下。他无法习惯这样的对待，这世上也不曾有任何东西足够让他为之作好准备。他的父母，开明的一对，拒绝惩罚他，宣称那是“对人格有害”。他唯一遭受过的来自物理攻击和魔法伤害的暴力行为全都来自战斗，但从未达到这般反常的程度。事实上，他无法对这种行为作出反应。他无法喊叫，他无法移动，他甚至不想开口让萨菲罗斯停下。

突然毫无预兆地，萨菲罗斯抓住了克劳德的鸡巴。在感受到那不属于自己的温暖时，克劳德因惊讶而沉默了。那只手开始上上下下套弄着那处，而它不顾金发男子的意愿，兀自变长变硬。当他的鸡巴足够硬挺时，萨菲罗斯再次从他的袋子里掏出了两个银色圆形的物体。他甚至不容许克劳德先看一眼它们是什么，就迅速将两个圆环套上——一个套在克劳德鸡巴的根部，另一个套在囊袋的顶端。在第二个环上，萨菲罗斯加了一个小砝码，这迫使克劳德的囊袋被痛苦地下坠。

“ _ **噢！你个疯子！痛死我了！**_ ”克劳德吵嚷着抗议，他伸手试图推开他的所有者，但萨菲罗斯制止了他。片翼天使抚摸了他几下，很快对此失去兴趣，再次将注意力放回他红肿涨大的乳头上。

萨菲罗斯看向他的目光病态而疯狂，他取下了左乳上的夹子，绕着克劳德的食指打转，无疑是在逗弄他。“怎么了？现在，有感受到些什么？”他声音粗哑，满含嘲讽，只激得克劳德越发挣扎着大声呐喊。

“ _ **我说了停下！**_ ”

萨菲罗斯装出一副无辜的模样，低语道：“这很好。我喜欢你的这一面，克劳德……它足够真诚。”他走近一步，看着这个属于他的饱受折磨的青年，轻声笑了起来。

当萨菲罗斯再次把夹子夹上他的左乳头，乳头因放松而得到的短暂舒适被刺痛取代。当克劳德眨着眼强忍着新生的泪水时，萨菲罗斯用力拉拽了夹子突出的两端。

“这可真美。”萨菲罗斯发出满足的喟叹，在戏弄性地轻弹了下串联乳夹的链子后，将手指插入了克劳德的胸脯中。

克劳德呜咽着表达抗议，他的身体一再陷入难以抵抗的令他眩晕的痛苦中。当萨菲罗斯苍白的长发卷曲着挠过他裸露的皮肤，一幅幅痛苦的画面在他脑中闪过。他喘息着发出嘶嘶声，痛苦和带着愉悦的刺痛交替冲击着他的思绪。

萨菲罗斯只是观察着他，尽管这十分奇怪，克劳德还是尽力让自己的注意力从这上面挪开。 他现在无所遮蔽且极易受伤，他看到高个男人的手将串联乳夹的细链固定住。无论肉体还是精神都已陷入困境，他不确定自己应该向前还是后退，寻求快乐还是回避痛苦。下一刻他就被剥夺了选择的权利，他被萨菲罗斯往前推，男人半裸的胸膛紧贴在克劳德的腰腹处。

痛苦与羞耻让他难以承受，克劳德绝望地哀求：“请，请停，停下来！我，我发誓我不会把这个告诉任何人！ _ **求求你！**_ ”

出乎意料的，萨菲罗斯解开了链子，但夹子依旧在年轻人饱受折磨的乳头上晃荡，看来十分痛苦。克劳德不情愿地被往前一拉，但当他对上萨菲罗斯锐利的视线，他记起了他们现在在做什么。

克劳德轻蔑地怒斥：“你……你总是热，热衷于像，像这样摧毁我……”

萨菲罗斯却对此表示了否定，甚至有些急躁地回应：“克劳德，这并非关于欢愉或是享乐，这是为了修复那些你所认为已经破碎的事物……如果你想要知道的话。”双眼扫过他的囚徒涨红的脸，萨菲罗斯忽视了克劳德的鸡巴，那处现在已经完全挺起，高高翘起。

“如果你能像现在这样达到高潮，我承诺我会停下。”

有那么一段时间，因为乳夹仍在拉扯跳动，克劳德没有注意他的所有者在说些什么。虽然有点晚，但他仍旧不住抱怨：“什么？你说了什么？”

萨菲罗斯向他点了点头，坦承道：“如果你可以像这样达到高潮，我今天就放你独处。”

这话是如此荒谬，恶心，辱骂且邪恶。然而，如果这意味着摆脱困局，这会是他愿意为之努力的一件事。屈辱感应该晚些再来打搅他。因着再无其他选项，克劳德匆忙点了点头。

“好的！没，没问题！我会……嗯！我会做，做到的！”

当他咒骂着自己这会对恶魔的触碰起反应的身体，克劳德陷入了一种精神幻想中。取代了萨菲罗斯所给予他肉体痛苦的，是他所想象的爱丽丝的温暖臂弯，她会用那柔美的嗓音在他耳畔低声哼唱。他们会自由地度过这段时光，沐浴在彼此的温暖中，世界上再无人可以打扰……

只是，这并非他所面对的现实。不，事实是乳头被夹得越紧，克劳德背叛了己身意志的身体就越发追逐着灼烧般的疼痛，而那最后会被虔诚的愉悦所取代。鸡巴开始吐露清液，他紧咬着牙，被抽打般翻滚着，臀部不由自主地在空气中扭动着。

因为无法面对他生命中所遇到的种种残酷现实，这个有着魔晄瞳的人纤弱易碎的心灵开始崩坏。最开始很缓慢，容易被忽视，就好像瓷器上出现一条发丝般的裂纹，但持续不断的伤害加速了这一进程。在彻底崩溃破碎之际，这个年轻人饱受创伤的心灵为了自我保护骤然改变：它推断，如果解决现实中的问题会使得一切变得更糟，那么最简单的处理问题的方式，就是完全无视现实。

因此，当他的鸡巴抽搐着，渴求着释放，硬得几乎要爆炸之际，克劳德的思想学会了逃离牢狱。他知道萨菲罗斯正肆无忌惮地观赏着他的身体遭受虐待的模样。在虚无之中，远远地，冷漠地观看，就像任何一个孩童看着损坏的玩具。当他的宠物突然有所反应时，主人对此的态度是满腔的愤怒，紧接着的，是充满掌控欲的仁慈。

在萨菲罗斯在克劳德耳边低语着可怕的称呼与惊叹时，这个固执的年轻人却将它们全都替换成了急速生长的自我贬低，挫败的哭喊，更多的愤怒，困惑，最后，是天赐的冷漠。乳夹在克劳德乳尖磋磨而过，而后萨菲罗斯将它们绕着克劳德的乳晕打转，克劳德的快乐之巅抬起了它丑陋的头。

他这该死的身体的施虐狂本性促使他猛冲过去，当他摇摇晃晃地从悬崖爬下来时，克劳德用一种汗津津，肮脏污秽的方式释放了自己的憎恨和自我厌弃。意识到自己的种子在皮肤上迅速冷却，他嫌恶地转过身，将鼻子和脸都埋到了枕头中。

萨菲罗斯给了这个破碎的年轻人从极度压抑的痛苦中一个短暂的喘息，首先是作为他流泪的借口，然后是肉体从内心苦痛情绪中得到片刻解放。但随着时间的流逝，精神和肉体上遭受的折磨会开始越来越多地影响克劳德。当从紧张的情绪中得以释放，他逐渐安静下来，他的胸脯剧烈起伏着，克劳德逐渐明白，这并不意味着他得到了自由……这意味着更多问题的开始。

很快，他精神与肉体的幸福感会开始衰退。

萨菲罗斯轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，以示安慰，而后漫不经心地吐出一句：“很好。”他信守了承诺，尽可能小心地取下了乳夹和银环。

谢天谢地，克劳德看到他并没有流血。和往常一样，他只是他想象虚构出的存在。不，真正的伤疤还留在他的左腕上，他注意到萨菲罗斯很早之前就已将其治愈。

萨菲罗斯将他留在原处，只有锁门时的咔哒声提醒了克劳德他的离去。

克劳德转过头，压抑着自己的哭声，他知道这不是结束。到目前为止，最糟糕的部分，不是他因被锁链束缚而无助，也并非俘虏他的人推开了他，让他独自承担痛苦。不，最糟糕的是，植根于克劳德所记得的那些罕见的情况……

他不想记起它们，但是他的大脑不管不顾地将它们输送给他。萨菲罗斯确实如他最初表现出来那样温和有礼，当他在克劳德耳边低语时，他一直满怀爱意地向他喃喃着道歉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文Notes:可能地狱已为我预留一席之地，但我并未如我所想那般畏惧。  
> ————  
> 译者废话：原文里的his junior和his senior我想了好多版本都没有能完全表达我所理解的意思的，目前用了 属于他的青年 和 他的所有者 暂代，我会继续想的。和朋友们聊下来，我觉得这两个说法既有指原来萨菲罗斯和克劳德的等级差别，也有引导者和被引导者，希腊少年爱年长者和少年的关系等。而文里的BDSM设定，又让我觉得是Master和Slave的对应，所以嗯，找不出词。  
> 另外原文用词会给我一种野性的感觉，growl，purred，snarl，但考虑到整体的阅读感受和我个人用词习惯，基本都作了调整。嘛，片翼奇美拉萨就是我对这文里萨的定义了。  
> 翻得无比艰难，希望至少不会给大家造成理解障碍吧。


	3. 地狱之境

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文有作者附的画手太太的配图，建议去看下，原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915960/chapters/63313780

克劳德很快失去了对时间流速的感知。他可能已经在这个属于萨菲罗斯的秘密房间，一个谁-知道-在哪儿的房屋中的一间里，度过了大概，一周时间？坦率地说，这个迷茫困惑的年轻人并不知道也没有准确判断时间的方法。总而言之，他确信他们的朋友们毫无疑问会在四处寻找他，但最让人害怕的是，克劳德自己其实并不想被找到。

即使他无比感激同伴们对他的关切及为他所作的一切努力，他仍然只想一个人待着。不幸的是，命运对他另有安排。他知道当他被别人掌控时，他几乎身不由己。

萨菲罗斯依旧让他赤身裸体地被锁着，只定期提供一些食物饮水。又过了一天枯燥无味，例行公事般的日子后，萨菲罗斯安静无声地进入房间中，解开了克劳德身上的锁铐，但依旧用粗绳小心地捆绑住他的手腕。对此，克劳德既无法反抗也无法抵御，只能任凭萨菲罗斯按照他所想去做。

他们一起安静地走出房间，来到大厅右侧，萨菲罗斯打开了另一扇门后，温柔地将克劳德轻推进门。这是一间宽敞的浴室，克劳德努力从现有的信息中拼凑出他的看守者究竟想要做什么。老实说，他知道他自己闻起来已经有点味道了，他十分高兴他终于有机会洗个澡了。

尽管如此，隐私对他而言依旧很重要。他转过头，冲着萨菲罗斯发脾气。“你还打算在这里待着？”当他站在水槽附近发问时，萨菲罗斯猛地拉开了浴室中央灰白色的浴帘。

靴子在铺满瓷砖的地板上咔哒作响，萨菲罗斯打开了水龙头，调试水温使其变得足够温暖。蒸汽在浴室中蒸腾而起时，萨菲罗斯卷起了他白色衬衫的袖子。这是克劳德第一次见到男人穿得如此随意，如此不同以往。通常情况下，萨菲罗斯总是穿着他那一套特种兵制服，巡视领地般来回走动，但现在，他只是简单套了一条黑色长裤和白色衬衫，甚至衬衫前三个扣子都被解开了。

呆愣片刻后，片翼天使凶狠地看向水槽。克劳德转身顺着他的视线看去，当他看到柜旁一把锋利的剃须刀时，他倒抽了一口冷气。

“你想要做什么——”

萨菲罗斯优雅地走到克劳德身边，捧起水槽边的剃须刀，而后猛然将他拉近：“你在害怕什么呢，克劳德？”他冷酷地笑了起来，轻快地瞥了一眼年轻人双腿间的位置，傲慢地嘶嘶道：“那处我早都看过了，相信我，并不值得一看。”

愤怒几乎写在克劳德脸上，情绪激动的他忍不住叫喊起来：“你这个变态色情狂！你怎敢如此侮辱我！”在他至今的年轻生命里，试图踢萨菲罗斯一脚无疑是最愚蠢的一次选择。在他向这个高大，身形修长的男性猛冲过去时，萨菲罗斯握住了淋浴喷头，直接对准了克劳德将水流开到最大。

虽然水很温暖，但被液体堵得近乎窒息却绝不是什么美好的体验。突如其来的水流溅射成功让克劳德陷入窒息状态，他拼命摇头闪避着，而萨菲罗斯却将喷头继续向他推进。

“不——不！停下！”克劳德漫无章法地上下挥舞着被捆绑的双手，在他几乎要在地板上滑倒时，他哀求着：“别！啊！！”

“我已经受够你那讨厌的态度了，明白了么？”萨菲罗斯关了水，只是继续紧握着淋浴喷头，苍白皮肤上青筋毕露。唇瓣开合间，吐露出的是恶毒的嘲讽。他一边嘲笑着克劳德，一边稍稍让开位置，朝着墙上原本悬挂淋浴碰头的地方抬了抬下巴。

“别浪费我的时间。”

克劳德踟躇着，再次偷瞥了一眼那把剃须刀。而注意到他目光所及之处，萨菲罗斯讽刺地拖长音道：“如果我是你，克劳德，我可不会再作什么蠢事。这可不是你那些为了拯救你的朋友会做的可笑的英雄行径。”

在经历过地狱一般的折磨和这个疯狂怪物的玩弄欺骗后，克劳德不再那么容易上当，不再简单相信萨菲罗斯说的语。他怯懦地低语：“你是-是否打算用那-那个来伤害我？”

萨菲罗斯沉默了很久，克劳德颤抖着抽着鼻子，就像一只躲在角落里被打湿了毛发的老鼠，他强作凶狠地吼道：“你是打算杀了我么？”

萨菲罗斯挖苦道：“除非你等不及了。”

再没有其他选项了，克劳德低下头，放弃抵抗地显出一种近乎顺从的姿态。倔强傲慢无法为他带来好处，他只想尽可能不再被侮辱伤害，而不是兀自沉湎于自我怜悯中。

虽然内心怒气仍无法抑制，克劳德还是拖着沉重的步伐踩过潮湿的地砖，拉近了与萨菲罗斯的距离，在这个过程中，他强迫自己看着地面。而在他打开龙头放水前，萨菲罗斯只给了他一个不可思议的充满矛盾感的眼神。

为了尽可能长时间地避开他的看守者那炽热的，带着审视的目光，克劳德将被捆绑的双手移到身前，拼命遮掩住他的生殖器。然而这对于萨菲罗斯的计划而言是不可忍受的。他紧皱眉头稍作思考，就用套着长靴的腿轻轻推了推克劳德。

而这个年轻人拒绝服从命令，或者仅将此行为当作另一种抗议或者挑衅的方式。萨菲罗斯严肃地命令道：“克劳德，放下你的手。”

克劳德却是冥顽不化，轻声但坚决地抗议：“不！我这样感觉很-很舒服！”

萨菲罗斯将喷头移到了他胸前位置，叹息一声：“克劳德，我需要冲洗你的全身，所以放下你那该死的手，或者我来帮你。”

显而易见，他试图借由言语进行抗辩的行为是愚蠢的。萨菲罗斯很可能会再次用水浇他的脸。克劳德深深叹了口气，将手移到了一边，在萨菲罗斯冲洗他私密处时，他选择移开视线看向左侧。在清洗他全身的过程中中，男人用一种奇怪的声调哼唱着，工作到一半时，他回头转身去拿来一些洗发水和沐浴乳。

他毫不吝啬地挤了很多洗发水揉在克劳德头上，耐心细致地做着按摩和清洁，确认揉搓到位后，他又在克劳德生殖器上涂抹了沐浴乳，冰凉的感觉让克劳德忍不住吸气嘶声，并下意识想要避开，但对上萨菲罗斯警告性的眼神后，他不得不乖乖回到原处。

在片翼天使帮他冲洗头发时，克劳德眨了眨眼，透过混着洗发水的水流，看到萨菲罗斯从淋浴间伸出手，拿起了那把剃须刀。这让他忍不住大叫起来。而后年长的男性再次转向克劳德，将剃须刀高举在空中，刀上反光危险地闪烁着，跳动着。

克劳德不由自主地开始向墙角靠拢，但萨菲罗斯比他动作更快。在他拉近两人之间距离的同时，剃须刀已经靠在了克劳德生殖器的旁边。

克劳德感觉自己的心脏跳得快从胸腔里蹦出来，如同一个弹跳玩具玩一般。克劳德的恐惧之心达到了顶峰，他呐喊着恳求道：“停下！拿开它！不！”

“嘘-”萨菲罗斯轻声道，用空着的手臂将他牢牢困住，刀片危险地靠近了克劳德的下腹部。

感受到冰凉刀片紧贴上他柔软肌肤时，克劳德抽噎着，哭喊着，直到他开始难以呼吸。他双眼圆睁，无力地乞求着：“不——！别伤害我！我发-发誓我会乖乖的！我保证我不会再抵抗力！我会——”

刀片立刻移到了他左侧，在他的耳朵附近徘徊。那可怕的存在抵着他的喉咙，虽然他因为恐惧而如雕像一般凝固，但他可以发誓，他感觉自己的生命脉动跳跃在刀尖上，那声音在他身体中回荡。

萨菲罗斯的细眉挑高，直截了当地强调：“这里是你的颈动脉。我可不想发生什么可怕的意外啊，克劳德……” 黄昏逐渐暗淡的光线透过窗户射入，映照着萨菲罗斯那邪恶残忍的笑容。他看着克劳德恐惧颤抖的模样，如同在狼吞虎咽一道美味大餐。

如同猫戏老鼠，他略微用力让刀片浅浅地压入克劳德肉体，过了一会儿，才满不在乎地轻哼着放开。克劳德可以对天起誓，他甚至一度无法呼吸。萨菲罗斯涂了一些沐浴乳在克劳德肌肉线条优美的大腿上，拥有魔晄眼的年轻人小心地观察着，看着萨菲罗斯开始剃除他浅金色的耻毛。

上，下，上，下，在这里温柔地刮一下，在那里小心地剃一刀。这轻微但刺耳的声音回荡在浴室中，当萨菲罗斯唱到那首令人不寒而粟的歌曲的高音部分时，两者混合一起，形成了一种不祥的预兆。

克劳德紧紧闭上了双眼，将注意力集中到随机出现的环境音上。首先，他听到了微弱的滴水声，不仅仅来自于淋浴喷头，而是来在他湿透的发梢。

**滴答…滴答…啪嗒…啪嗒…**

这组合模式是独一无二的，但是它的构成元素是如此简单。他的心跳跟上这节拍，就像溅落在瓷砖上的水滴。他几乎能够感觉到他的血液是如何在他的血管中奔涌，尤其是向下流到他双腿之间时。他知道萨菲罗斯现在正目不转睛地观赏着他那个部位。有那么一段时间，克劳德甚至听到了自己急促的呼吸声。

在这样一个扭曲古怪的时刻，他为自己的兴奋而羞愧，他试图再次回到自己的思想中去，但已经晚了，他听到了萨菲罗斯明显的，因感觉到快乐而发出的窃笑声。为什么，这个战士甚至没有退缩！所有他所需要做的不过是指指点点，嘲笑克劳德，然后这就会让克劳德越发狼狈难堪。

克劳德咬牙切齿，用力地几乎要伤到他自己，他粗鲁地喊道：“你居然在笑？你这个病态——”

“我很抱歉，克劳德，但你似乎在这方面颇有天赋！我甚至从未想过你会善于此道！”萨菲罗斯站直了身，将淋浴碰头对准了克劳德刚被剃过的部位。他没再触碰克劳德，只是不知羞耻地对着他笑了笑。

克劳德气得想对他啐一口唾沫，而他的自制力最终被证明是他的救星。虽不情愿，然而，当水被关掉时，他依旧止不住颤抖，而萨菲罗斯已经去为他拿毛巾了。

在高大的男人将毛巾披到他身上之前，克劳德就已经稍微屈服于他那孩子气的，任性的欲望中。好吧，现在萨菲罗斯已经看过了他最低落的样子，迫使他承受了不可理喻，道德败坏的行为，那么他应该要确保自己至少能得到一半的回报。

伴着一声酸楚的咆哮声，克劳德尖锐地指出：“我敢打赌你也一样，变态色情狂。”

正用毛巾将他慢慢擦干的萨菲罗斯听闻此言，停下了动作，他的眼睛再次落到克劳德身上。他勾起一个疯狂的假笑，声情并茂地开始发表演说：“你擅长去感受 **一些事物** 。我知道，对你而言，当流水滑过你的肌肤，你感觉就像我正注视着你一丝不挂的身体。”

这一次，当萨菲罗斯正面对上克劳德，金发男人再也无法忍耐了。所有暴怒与怨恨的感情驱使着他，快速而准确地对准萨菲罗斯右脸颊吐了口水。

出乎预期的情况让萨菲罗斯一时怔住了，有那么一段时间，他就那么站在原地纹丝不动。他缓慢眨着眼，就像要从梦中苏醒过来，他小心地触碰了他脸上湿漉漉的部分。他轻轻拍了拍它，看了一眼，而后轻蔑地对着克劳德摇了摇头。

当这个脾气暴躁的年轻人再次开始挣扎起来，萨菲罗斯只是简单地将手放在金发青年强健的臀部上，拦住了他的去路。“你说，我该怎么对待你呢，克劳德？”

ӜӜӜ ӜӜӜ

克劳德醒来的时候，他发现自己双手手腕被包覆着软垫的皮带牢牢捆住，而后紧紧系在床柱上。另一条皮带则被当做了眼罩使用。当然，除了脖子上那一圈黑色镶钉的皮革项圈，他依旧是全裸的。

因为视线被阻隔，他的其他感官都变得更为敏感，他试图判断出他的看守者在房间中的一举一动，但他做不到。这并不算太坏，萨菲罗斯本就擅长沉默的艺术，他过去已很好地利用这一点谋杀了许多毫无防备的人。

随着他越来越多地试图想象之后将要发生的事情，他的听觉被他身体中血液奔涌轰鸣的声音所完全占据。在这种情况下，他所能做到的只有屈服于他自身无休止的绝望与无力的状态。他的嗅觉被从充当眼罩的，束缚手腕的与圈在脖颈上皮革上逸散而出的被汗液浸透的皮料的味道所淹没。

在他呼吸时，皮革与汗味不再只是一种气味，而是一种明确的味道。他的神经末梢在灼烧，他的触觉过载，那轻柔的吹拂过房间的风如同击打着他身体的风暴。

虽然克劳德被眼罩严实地封住了视线，但他知道他是低头跪着，满手是汗，屁股高高翘起。他四肢着地，可供支配的仅有五感，所幸至少还留有那么一点控制权。但这种平静并未持续太久。当他仔细倾听，他捕捉到来自于他的所有者的长靴踏过地板的声音，对方正稳步靠近他。

他也能听到某种坚硬的东西正富有节奏感地拍击着他的看守者的手掌，他颤抖着，不知道等待他的会是什么。无论萨菲罗斯打算对他作些什么，那无疑都是极端的，淫荡的，堕落的，一贯如此。现在不过是时间问题……

萨菲罗斯在床铺附近停了下来，他的长发垂落到克劳德裸露的肌肤上，挠得小个子男性痒得难受。克劳德挣动着试图避开着长条状发尖的挠骚，吸着鼻子抱怨着：“快停下。萨菲罗斯，这该死的很奇怪！”

他几乎能看到这个年长的男性脸上显露的那人特有的乖戾，恶毒的露齿笑容。

萨菲罗斯深情地哼唱着说道：“我理解你那愚蠢的沮丧，克劳德，但是当人们闭着眼睛心甘情愿去面对时，他们往往能够获得更为丰富的体验。”

克劳德迅速反应过来，立刻挖苦道：“是自愿还是 **被迫** 失去视力？这显而易见。”当一个冰凉的，扁平的物体轻轻拍打在他的右脚上时，他忍不住尖叫出声。这并非为了伤害他，而只是让他知道它的存在。它是平滑的，冰冷的，并不太厚。

克劳德大声问道：“那是什-什么？”

萨菲罗斯噗嗤一笑，他回应道：“不如你自己猜猜？”

克劳德的情绪失控了，他愤怒地开口：“你把我绑在这里，让我的屁股对着你的脸，你蒙上了我的眼睛，然后你现在还要我猜。滚开。”

“好吧，我就纵容你这一次……”一阵温热的呼吸打在克劳德耳朵上，萨菲罗斯滚着嗓子，直截了当地公开了答案：“这是一个手拍。一般用于分散鞭打分散身体各处，但如果你做得好，也可以用来给予奖励。”

克劳德尽可能扭动着身体，拼命抗争：“该死的这究竟是什么？！别想用那玩意碰我！”

“唔？你说什么？”萨菲罗斯平静地咕噜着，毫无意义是在嘲笑他的青年，他翻转过手拍，克劳德能感觉到某种毛绒绒的东西触碰着他的脚底。

克劳德颤抖着，他顾不上自己颤抖得有多厉害，只是使劲叫嚷着：“它是……啊哈……它好奇怪……”

手拍慢慢挪到他腿上，带起一阵麻痒的感觉，让这个被束缚的男性开始感觉兴奋，这让他惊愕而沮丧。他试图反抗身体本能的反应，这因快感而起的颤抖。萨菲罗斯准确无误地将手拍移到克劳德屁股上，滑过两块臀肉，而后向上抚摸他背部每一寸肌肤。克劳德不得不羞耻地承认，毛皮带来的感觉是如此强烈而不可忽视。他的臀部顺着它提供的温暖而挪动，他开始懒洋洋地，喉间发出满足的咕咕声。

“我发现你很享受这个，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯又一次因被取悦而轻声低笑。“停止动作，专注于触摸本身。”听到紧接而来的下个命令，克劳德快速地遵从了。

附着绒毛的手拍反复抚摸着他的肉体，这无疑是一个十分美好的缓刑，尤其是克劳德刚在浴室中与萨菲罗斯有过摩擦之后。这并不坏，他很快飘荡沉浸入一个和平的，令人放松的幻想仙境中。爱丽丝柔美的脸庞几乎立刻出现在他面前，她微笑着，露出如珍珠般贝齿的笑容。这总是给予他一种舒适的感觉，让他忧虑不安的精神与饱受折磨的心灵得到抚慰。悲伤，苦痛，以及可悲的恐惧都因为她那真诚的面容而消融。克劳德突然发现，他已经沉溺在真正的幸福中笑了一会儿。

不幸的是，萨菲罗斯听到了，他停止了他所给予的抚慰行为。那冰冷的视线仿佛无处不在，年长的男性严厉地问道：“什么事这么好笑？”

克劳德再次颤抖起来，尤其当他想起自己现在身在何处，和谁为伴，他无力地辩解道：“不-没有什么！我-只-只是——”

_**啪！**_

萨菲罗斯毫无预警地收回手，挥起手臂，用手拍的另一端拍打克劳德左边屁股。落在屁股上这一击重拍带来的灼烧刺痛感，与先期那种舒适形成令人害怕的强烈反差。

克劳德虚弱地喘着气，即使他知道下一击将会到来，但他对被重拍仍然毫无准备。萨菲罗斯果然没有辜负他的期望，手拍再一次落下，带来难以忍受的痛苦。

_**啪！**_

“克劳德，别再试图对我说谎。”

_**啪！**_

床铺也被克劳德的动作带着摇晃，他可怜巴巴地抽泣着，软软地呜咽：“不-别这样！我知道错-错了！”

_**啪！**_

萨菲罗斯严厉地命令道：“计数。”

感受到背后袭来的凉气，克劳德作好了准备，察觉到萨菲罗斯正将长臂高举过头，他胆怯地，近乎耳语地开始数数：“一-”

_**啪！**_

克劳德忍住尖叫，眼泪夺眶而出：“二！”

_**啪！**_

直到数到了十，萨菲罗斯开始交替抚摸他的臀肉，不断变化着拍打时间与节奏。他在两次拍打间预留的足够时间，让克劳德能稍作休息，继续报数。

手拍在他足部开始了新的旅程，搔弄着他敏感的脚尖。尽管头晕目眩，克劳德依旧感觉到萨菲罗斯正用他独有的方式挑逗着他饱受折磨的身体，试图哄他作出一些回应，却是一无所获。这让克劳德很高兴。金发男性再次大声笑起来，只是这次，他对必将到来的惩罚一点也不在乎了。

在萨菲罗斯问出他为什么如此快乐前，克劳德大胆地抢先回应：“我……绝不……妥……”

萨菲罗斯冷冷地俯靠在他身上，空着的手撑在克劳德腰部右侧的床铺上。他避开了克劳德的勃起，打算将最大的挑战留在最后。“我明白了，克劳德。不过，我想知道你花费了多少精力在感受现状而不是想象着你过往失去的那些……”在他说话的同时，他将手拍移到了他的青年平坦的腹部上，用毛绒绒的一面骚挠着那里。

克劳德对于自己的身体对此未有任何反应而感到十分自豪。克劳德知道，相比他的脚，他的腹部可算是全身最敏感的部位。手拍在他胸部轻快地画圈，轻柔地摩擦过他的乳头。唤起了不久前乳头被夹起折磨的痛苦记忆。克劳德呜咽着抗议起来。看着它们变硬挺立起来，萨菲罗斯露出了笑容。在这个扭曲的游戏里，这个无意识的反应是唯一让他觉得喜欢的。

萨菲罗斯用手拍拍了拍克劳德硬挺的蓓蕾，稍稍后退膝盖压在床上，床垫因为这重量而凹陷。“现在是对你自控力的绝佳测试。”他小心地移到克劳德臀部附近，而后下令：“分开你的腿。”

如同触电般，金发男性情绪激动地哭喊起来：“什么？！”

萨菲罗斯对于不得不回答他感到非常恼火，他不耐烦地咆哮：“分开你该死的腿。”

克劳德白皙的手指紧抓着床单，眼泪落在床单上，他服从了。

手拍从克劳德囊袋根部开始了它最后的旅程，最开始，是柔和的抚摸，而后是轻揉而至用力的摩擦。毫不费力地，萨菲罗斯朝着他的最终目标动手了。从他的囚徒的柱身底部开始，先是摩擦过一侧，而后是另一侧，却偏偏避开了头部。毫无疑问，他想将其保留到最后。

而他的青年对于他的这些挑逗行为并未作出任何回应，也未有出声。于是萨菲罗斯将注意集中了他的囚徒身体上最后一处未被触碰的地方，用手拍覆盖毛皮的一面轻柔地拍打着柱身头部。克劳德今天的自控状态非常不错，无论他做了什么，他的身体都未对这种折磨行为作出反应。

萨菲罗斯眉头紧皱，在他脖子后方怒吼：“过度压抑只会伤害到你自己，你应该明白。”

克劳德清楚明白地知道，这个发言残忍而尖锐，不仅针对他在这里的性取向，同时也延伸到他生活中的其他方方面面。

萨菲罗斯咕哝一声，将他向前推，让他的双腿紧贴他的腹部，观察着克劳的身体开始如他期望那般紧绷起来。动作和声音不再被压抑。也许这是对他之前操控的部分奖励。

手拍再一次猛击在屁股上的时候，克劳德就嚎叫起来。即使他已为此作好了准备，而那处也已经被萨菲罗斯拍打过很多次了。疼痛，敏感的肉体对此有了糟糕的回应，热度从他的囊袋开始扩散。

满足的咕噜声从萨菲罗斯宽阔胸膛中传出。“你的下半身像被烫过一样十分敏感。”而作为奖励，他再次粗暴地拍打他的屁股。克劳德立刻呻吟出声，痛恨自己开始承认这疼痛实际带来的感觉是有多美妙，又有多糟糕。

萨菲罗斯继续残酷而用力地拍打着克劳德的屁股，每当手拍坚硬的一面击打在金发青年泛红的肉体上，都会制造出美妙的拍击声。从大腿到屁股的皮肤全都变成了一种可口的樱桃红色。克劳德的嚎叫声逐渐减弱为呜咽和呻吟，偶尔遭遇一次重击时才会再叫喊一声。萨菲罗斯在终于获得他所期望的完美红色时停止了动作，而他被捆绑着的囚徒则哼哼着对拍击的停止表达着失望之情。

萨菲罗斯后退一步，轻柔地低语：“我们还没有结束。”在他的宣告之后，他又一次用手拍击打起克劳德圆润的屁股。

三十次后，萨菲罗斯握住了囊袋，让手拍落在红得发亮的屁股上。听到克劳德抽泣着的数数声后，年长的男性把手拍扔在了地板上，仅仅用手触碰着克劳德红肿的屁股。

萨菲罗斯仅仅隔着手套去触碰克劳德，这简直毫无帮助。不，这甚至无法削减分毫这种原始而野性，新生的渴求。

他鄙视着它，知道他全身心地渴求着他甚至不能承认分毫的事情：来自比他更有力的手的触碰，低沉沙哑的声音，强有力的命令，与他自己所做的事情全然无关的皮肤上的瘀伤。他的思绪集中在他所顺从的事情，和那个将他变成这般模样的人。

萨菲罗斯的手在克劳德背后游走，抚摸着他裸露的肌肤，摩挲过他的臀肉，动作优雅而缓慢地触碰着，探索着，温暖了每一寸肌肤。在克劳德卸下防备之际，他快而有力地拍击在臀肉上，正与第一次动作的位置相对称。燥热填补了空白，身体恬不知耻的渴求让他无比羞赧，脸颊绯红，鲜血欲滴。他紧闭双眼，咬着牙，感受着萨菲罗斯摊开的手掌一次又一次落在他身上。

他们都很清楚，这还远远不够，但这也只是一个开始：让他们都能够达到下一步所需要的状态。

萨菲罗斯的手掌顺着克劳德屁股发烫的肌肤一路滑下，抚过他的大腿，又回到他的背部。萨菲罗斯又再拍打了他许多次，只是这次仅仅对准屁股下方，让克劳德不由惊讶出声。此情此景，让萨菲罗斯不由轻笑出声，配合地打向另一边。

这一切都结束得太快，克劳德为下一轮折磨作好了准备。有赖于敏锐的听觉，克劳德听到了一些沙沙声，和什么东西砰地打开了的声音。液体喷射而出，落在了并非他身体的某些物体上，发出了让他感到淫邪的声音。这刺激着他，让他被渴求的欲望所淹没，猫咪一般绵软地呜咽着。

当萨菲罗斯戴着手套的手开始将油揉搓在他的青年火烧般红肿的屁股上时，呻吟声已逐渐变得低沉沙哑。在薄薄涂抹过一层油脂后，他开始寻找克劳德饱受虐待的屁股上，能引起最强烈反应的部分。不尽如人意的是，克劳德在床上扭动着，试图让萨菲罗斯的大手去触碰那个他一直尽力避开的位置，每当银发男性触碰到能引起更多痛苦的位置，他都会因欢愉而呻吟出声。最后，当萨菲罗斯伸出一根手指，沿着克劳德的臀缝上下抚弄，每次都会轻扫过那窄小皱缩的穴口。每次浅尝辄止的触碰，都引得小个子男性不住呻吟，甚至努力翘起屁股，诱惑着，鼓励着让那根手指能穿透他。

没有任何迹象说明萨菲罗斯是否察觉到了这一点。他只是停了一会儿，在手指上涂抹了更多油脂，而后继续他方才的抚弄。这一次他轻揉着粉色的球体，把它们藏在手心里，就好像握着成熟的果实。

克劳德开始肆无忌惮地将屁股努力往后靠，但萨菲罗斯的手指固执地拒绝插入克劳德的身体，无视了他的恳求。“嗯哈……请-拜托了……萨菲罗斯……让-让我……啊哈！”

萨菲罗斯假装他完全不理解将要发生的事情，他慢条斯理地展开了演说：“哦？你想要的那是什么，克劳德？”再一次的，他的施虐欲重又回归原处，他用他那涂满油脂的，戴着手套的手猛拍向克劳德疼痛难捱的肉体。

克劳德呜咽着，身体随着拍打不断往前移动，他的手在床上滑动着，只能感受到来自鸡巴的拉力。他忍住了尖叫的冲动，双手往后拉扯着束缚带子。萨菲罗斯不曾给予他恢复的机会，他的手反复地触碰着大腿上部柔嫩的肌肤。克劳德扭动着双脚，发出一声悲鸣，捆缚住他脚踝的绳子太紧了，提醒着他现在无处可逃。

“你……色情狂！”克劳德努力地紧抓着被单，试图在萨菲罗斯反复猛打他时保持静止的状态。

“操——！”在又挨了六次痛打后，克劳德紧咬着牙，痛苦的呻吟丝丝缕缕溢出，更加重了色情的氛围。他的睫毛震颤着反复扫过眼罩，他呜咽着，期望着无论什么都好，只要能让这该死的东西停下来。

“我知道你希望拥有你的视力。”萨菲罗斯贴在他耳边作着说明。他甚至伸出一只手指戳弄着克劳德右边囊袋仿若被被灼烧般的部分，力道大得足够留下淤青。他的手指残忍地戳刺，拉扯，而后释放了那团软肉。尽管疼痛难忍，但克劳德知道，自己的鸡巴更加硬了。

萨菲罗斯必然也注意到了。他几乎是无耻地指责着他的青年“天啊，看看你变成了怎么一个淫贱的妓女啊，克劳德……要是你那些愚蠢的朋友能看到你现在这样子就好了。”

克劳德刚一想到那个场景，就爆发出一声惨叫。他甚至能够想象出蒂法惊恐的脸庞，这让他痛苦得想吐。

萨菲罗斯舔了舔自己的嘴唇，语调优雅，不疾不徐地说道：“如果他们都在这里，就能看到你是如何哭叫着，索求更多……你还想要感受更多么，克劳德？”

克劳德的身体反应快过思考，在得到允许前，已经亟不可待地嘶喊着：“更多……更多……”他的声音不再属于他自己，他的身体也同样。他被魔咒所控制，他是如此虚弱且毫无防备，但他这是他仅能做到的一切。他的心里不再有战斗和抵抗。

萨菲罗斯稍微后退，平静地宣布：“那么如你所愿……”然后，他全然默许了。

克劳德知道他的肌肤正被皮革轻吻，它带来灼烧般的刺痛感。当萨菲罗斯向后移动，细致照料着他的肌肤，他屏住了呼吸。皮革是凉的，但这并未持续太久。第一次的拍打是如此轻柔，一如蜻蜓点水。萨菲罗斯隔着皮革稍微施力，温柔地拍打着他的臀肉，慢却富有节奏。而后突如其来地，他重重地击打了一下。克劳德猛然一惊，下意识往前逃避，连自己的鸡巴都忘在了脑后，却被腿上束缚带制止了动作。他把头埋在床垫中，喘息着，喊叫着，痛苦与欢愉在他体内交锋。

萨菲罗斯无情地又落下一击重拍，一下，又一下。每当皮革触及他的皮肤，克劳德就会无意识地发出咕噜声 ，而随着击打和灼烧感不断累加，他的声音也越来越大。而随着萨菲罗斯又一次重拍，克劳德大声尖叫起来，甚至带着一些破音。

一只手带着安抚的意味，摩挲着他的肌肤，克劳德难以自控地想象着被按压触碰到的地方，那里已经因为拍打而开始浮现出指尖大小的瘀伤。手拍落到了地上，发出轻微的碰撞声。现在，两只手都落在了克劳德臀部，将他拉回了原位。他小声呻吟了一下，鸡巴也因此有了反应。随着萨菲罗斯的手指掐弄着陷入臀肉中，他几乎难以呼吸，克劳德不再像他自己了，他已经走得太远，在相互冲突的感受中迷失了自我。

“这样够了么？”萨菲罗斯询问道，他的嗓音现在听起来如此邪恶。听到这样的声音，克劳德的呼吸变为急促的喘息，他开始显露出紧张的迹象。

萨菲罗斯如同被取悦的猫一般咕噜着再次询问：“这样的伤痛足够了么？还是你想要更多？”

此时此刻，克劳德能感到自己整个脸都烧着了。“更多。”他喘息着，心砰砰直跳，双眼紧闭，让自己能够更多地感受黑暗。他的鸡巴抽搐着，他不得不忍耐住拉扯束缚带的欲望。

他没能听到萨菲罗斯的回应，但他感受到坚实有力的手掌再次拍向他。随着这一击拍打落在他身上，克劳德的哭喊声混在空气中，他只知道，他想要释放了，就在此时，此地。

第二次掌击的力度并未减弱分毫，它落在克劳德屁股周围，甚至打得他撅起了屁股。痛苦带来的欢愉让他忍不住大喊出声，他拳头紧握，鸡巴越发硬起来，他知道他即将无法自控地迎来高潮。

带着施虐意味的第三次拍打落到了克劳德一边臀肉上，他大喊着，眼中满是泪水，他享受着这拍打。几秒钟后，伴随着心脏跳动，新鲜血液脉动着汇集到他受伤的部位，肉体颤动着，越发燥热。强烈的悸动顺着神经蔓延至指尖，让他的四肢明显因为欲望而变得麻木。

萨菲罗斯调侃道：“我敢说你现在就想要射了。”他开始用手推压克劳德受伤红肿的肉体。紧接着的击打同样猛烈，而另一边，克劳德弓起了背，双臂与双腿都被紧紧束缚拉扯着，鸡巴紧绷。他浑身是汗，由于疼痛太过剧烈，他的下半身已经痛到发麻，满是鸡皮疙瘩，在床铺上蹭来蹭去却是徒劳无功，但他依旧追逐着，磨蹭着，上，下，上，下……

萨菲罗斯并没有放过他，虽然那足以带来灼烧般痛感的拍击力度逐渐减弱，他依旧好好地照顾了克劳德的整个屁股，从臀部，而后到大腿，从一边而至另一边，直到虚弱的金发青年开始挣扎着，啜泣着，语无伦次地哀求。

又一次的击打，这次同时顾到两块臀肉，快速而有力。克劳德再一次尖叫，声音嘶哑，他那罪恶的鸡巴最后一次抽动着，射向了干净的床单。他从未经历过如此暴虐，痛苦，又飘然欲仙的高潮。它持续着，很快，眼泪喷涌而出，不受控制地在他脸颊上蜿蜒，汇聚，最终像他的鸡巴那样，一波波地淌落下来。

疼痛从他的屁股，沿着脊椎蔓延至后背，热切而真实。在耗尽最后一滴后，所有事物突然出现在视野中。他喘着气，抬起头，注意到眼罩已经消失不见。他快速眨了眨眼，发现萨菲罗斯已经无声地解开了他的所有束缚。克劳德的手腕重获自由后，这个年轻男性就翻过身将自己放平了。

他胸膛剧烈起伏，喘着粗气，努力控制着平复自己的呼吸。那个冷淡无情的单翼天使的形象落在他的眼中，烙印在他的记忆里，而后他陷入无声，无梦的沉睡之中。


End file.
